


Overnight Lessons

by danpuff



Series: Extracurricular Activities (NSFW) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: Sequel to Sin Again. Severus just can't say no to Harry.





	Overnight Lessons

Teenage hormones would be the death of him.

Harry grinned sheepishly and tugged a pillow to cover his proud erection. Pink burned his cheeks, spreading down his neck and chest. Severus sighed as he peered at the boy from across the room. 

The hour was late - much later than Severus intended to keep the boy. Not that he had intended to fall into bed with him again, but by now he had accepted his fate. Even when he tried to stay away, the foolish Gryffindor would worm his way into his pants however he could. He had been insatiable since losing his virginity. It appeared Severus had created a monster. 

Not that he was complaining. Much. He was a man in his mid thirties and his own arousal had been sated not long ago. It was impressive his body kept up with Harry’s as much as it did. Severus considered crafting a particular potion, if these extracurriculars were to continue, as it appeared they would. He trailed a finger across his thin lips as Harry plucked nervously at the corner of the pillow in his lap. 

“I should go, yeah?” Harry finally voiced just as Severus was murmuring “Come here.”

Harry swallowed and waited, as if Severus were going to tell him to yes, please, leave. He should. It was one in the morning, or thereabouts. Instead he crooked his finger and watched as his young lover slipped out of bed and stepped uncertainly forward. Pillow still shielding his nudity. Severus snatched the pillow once Harry was near enough and dropped it to the floor, then sank to his knees on top of it. 

“Oh,” Harry squeaked as Severus trailed his index finger up the underside of his manhood, tongue following the same path. 

If his own body could not rise to the occasion, it was not because need was not burning through his veins. Mentally he sorted through the ingredients he would need, lapping languidly at the weeping head. Harry shuddered and swayed alarmingly, hands coming down to grasp Severus’s shoulders. With lowered heat, a longer brew time, and doubling the amount of ground vampire fangs he could ensure a long, leisurely weekend in bed with the boy. Extra lessons followed by detention would make fine excuses, and Dumbledore would be pleased with him for sacrificing so much for the student he loathed.

If only he knew the truth.

“Professor,” Harry groaned, fingers tightening on his shoulders. Severus has been sucking the boy down his throat relentlessly, and he was much closer than Severus cared for. He eased back, Harry sobbing in protest. He trailed his hands up those smooth thighs, pressing open mouthed kisses to his stomach. 

“Do you want to come, Mr. Potter?” Severus purred.

“Yes,” Harry groaned. “Please, Professor.”

“Where?” he murmured, biting gently at his hip. “Where would you like to come?”

“Um,” Harry said, swallowing hard. “I…” He was red all over, eyes flickering nervously all around, avoiding Severus himself. Severus smirked in amusement, flicking his tongue across the still eager cock before him. 

“In my mouth?” Severus suggested. “On my face?” He was a filthy old man, truly, but he wasn’t the only one. He could hear the wheels turning in his lover's mind, could see every dark fantasy flashing through green eyes. He lapped eagerly at the waiting cock, eyes intent on Harry’s embarrassed and eager expression. 

“I want to,” Harry blurted out, biting his lip to stop the rest of the words from flowing. 

“Yes?” Severus prompted, nails biting into the boy’s ass, tugging him closer, biting kisses into the line of his pelvis. 

“Fuck you, I want to…” Harry muttered, “if that’s okay?”

Severus paused and sat back on his heels. Harry looked away and scratched the back of his head. Somehow the option had never occurred to Severus, but the possibility had clearly entered his student’s mind. Clearly it had brewed there for quite some time.

His trysts had been few and far between over the years, and never had Severus let anyone inside of him. It was far too intimate, and he’d never trusted anyone enough to allow for such vulnerability. The idea of Harry…His heart clenched, stomach fluttering as he petted Harry’s hip. 

“We don’t have to -” Harry began.

“We may attempt to do so,” Severus agreed, smooth nerves belying his nervousness. “I doubt you’ll last long enough for the act to become arduous.”

“Hey!” Harry snapped as Severus rose to his feet. The petulant glare faded as Severus pushed him back towards the bed. The boy licked his lips. “Really?”

“Yes,” Severus promised, kissing the boy deeply to calm his own nerves as much as anything else. Why he was agreeing to this was beyond him, as this was sure to be a terrible mistake. Yet he felt the burn of arousal deep in his gut, spreading to his groin. 

When Harry grasped his robes, it was with more surety than he’d had all evening. Clothing was discarded swiftly and it was an athlete’s strength that tossed Severus neatly onto his back. The warm, eager body covered his, kissing him enthusiastically as his heart hammered in his chest. Harry scrambled over him, across the bed to grab the lubricant from the bedside table and Severus rolled onto his side and grasped the boy’s wrist.

“This experience will be new…for both of us, Mr. Potter. I expect you to learn this skill with care.”

Harry blinked at him, body tensing, surprise flashing in his eyes. “Of course,” he replied quietly. “Just tell me what to do, Professor.”

No teasing, which he’d half expected. Severus relaxed and rolled onto his front. A cautious hand rested against his backside. Warmth against his flesh, inspiring a flood of warmth within. He was entirely too fond of the boy, every ounce as sweet as he was infuriating. “Begin with one finger, Mr. Potter, liberally coated with lubricant. You will want to massage the area to encourage relaxation before entering.”

The hand on his bum gave a gentle squeeze before leaving to follow instructions. It returned, trembling, to part his cheeks, slick finger nervously circling his hole, far too softly. Severus huffed out a breath. “Firmer. I need to feel you, Potter.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied shakily. 

The boy required prompting when Severus was ready for his finger, and Severus breathed through the intrusion. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was unfamiliar. _You’re really going to let this child bugger you, Severus?_ his mind snarled. _Bad enough you regularly fuck him senseless without allowing this inexperienced prodding to your own inexperienced areas. _

The word 'stop' was on the tip of his tongue. Instead, “And another. Don’t tell me you’re shy.”

“No,” Harry whispered. “I want to be sure you’re ready.”

Severus had no words to that, not for Harry to hear. _Because you’re in love with the boy, you stupid man. You’re a selfish fiend, greedily stealing all the light and warmth of the sun_. His throat and eyes burned, but he blinked away the tears and pushed himself back onto the fingers inside of him. 

Harry’s arousal had dimmed at some point, but was back full force by the time Severus was ready for him. Surprisingly his own cock was heavy beneath him. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Harry said, voice regaining confidence. He ran a soothing hand up and down Severus's spine. 

“I know,” Severus snorted. “I want you, stupid boy.”

“I’m not a boy,” Harry retorted, cock nudging against his thoroughly stretched opening. Anticipation deep inside and he bit his tongue to keep from pleading. Rather than entering, the boy teased, sliding his cock between his cheeks, rubbing between them. “I want you, too, you know?”

“Then fuck me, before I find someone else to do it,” Severus snapped. 

“You wouldn’t,” Harry said, finally pushing inside before Severus could respond. The boy’s cock was bigger inside than he’d imagined, and it burned ever so slightly. He’d felt enough pain in his life to not be deterred by this. Instead he bumped his hips back, sucking more of him inside. Harry gasped and gripped his hips tightly. 

“Everything you dreamed it would be?” Severus breathed. His tone was less sharp than he wanted. He feared the boy could hear too much in the words, could see right through him. As if the boy's cock was going to dig every last secret out of him. 

Harry draped himself across his back, sweeping his hair away and kissing his neck. “Better,” he admitted. “Trying not to come.” Severus might have laughed had one arm not wrapped around his middle, holding him close. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. When Harry began to move, it was to rock gently into him, never pulling back very far, unwilling to leave his position wrapped around him. He breathed and moaned into Severus’s skin, pressing fevered kisses to every inch he could reach. Severus couldn’t bear this sweetness, pressing his face into the pillows to ground himself. 

“I love you, you know?”

“Stop,” he commanded and the boy stilled behind him. “Fuck me, Potter. Like you mean it.”

Wordlessly, Potter moved back to his knees, gripping his hips and pumping into him, no grace or technique, just mindless fucking that blessedly drove every thought from his mind. There was no skill, no accidental brush of his prostrate, and still the feel of that cock sliding in and out of him was terrible pleasure. Harry inside of him. Wanting him. Loving him. It wasn’t long before Harry was crying out, movements jerky, spilling himself deep inside of his teacher. 

He collapsed breathlessly beside Severus, hand fumbling for Severus’s cock. “I do love you, even if you are a bastard about it,” Harry said, kissing at Severus’s gasping lips. He clung to the boy tightly, hips rolling into the slick palm, shuddering through his release. 

“Get out,” he demanded, eyes closed, as Harry curled up to him.

“No.”

Severus didn’t have the energy to argue. He didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes, as Harry wrapped arms and legs around him, kissing his sweaty brow. He never slept that night, but he finally relaxed when the snores began. 

“I know,” he whispered to his sleeping lover, finally admitting it to himself, as well.


End file.
